Sentimental Tune
by modernxxmyth
Summary: Rose is searching for the Doctor after using the dimension cannon and runs into his next incarnation instead. One-shot. Doctor/Rose.


**A/N:** Set mid series four, time-wise, though I'd say the Doctor's timeline is around the same as in late series five.

* * *

><p>Rose had just been shot from the dimension cannon into London, and she was trying to get a bearing over herself. It was the middle of the afternoon, and London was quite busy at this time of day. People surrounding her were bustling about, but Rose just wanted a moment to breathe. She leaned up against the nearest brick wall, closed her eyes, and exhaled slowly.<p>

"Rose Tyler."

Her eyes snapped open, and she turned her head. There was a man standing right beside her. It couldn't be. He looked nothing like her Doctor. But then again…

She cocked her head to the side and studied the man for a moment.

His face itself she did not recognize. But the eyes…somehow, they held some familiarity. His eyes looked years older than the body he had. And they sparkled when he looked at her.

"Have you…are you…?"

The question hung in the air.

"Hello," he grinned.

Rose launched herself into his arms and hugged him tight. "Doctor?"

"Oh yes, it's me. New face, I know. And hair. It's a bit floppy, but it's quite fun. Looks great with a hat."

Rose pulled away, her hands fixed on his jacket. "And new clothes! Strange. Suits you, though. This you, I think. Cool bow tie."

The Doctor beamed.

"I can't believe I finally found you!" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh, you haven't," he replied. "Not properly. Not yet. This is just a pit stop on your way to finding me."

"Wait…so…so _other_ you…past you with your brown suit and pinstripes and spiky hair is still around for me to find?"

"Quite right. I'm a Time Lord, you know. I'm in lots of different places and times."

Rose huffed. "When?"

"What? And ruin the surprise? No, that would never do. Although…" he eyed her blue bomber jacket, "I don't think you'll have to wait too terribly long. Speaking of, that dimension cannon you've created is brilliant, but do try not to rip the universe apart with it."

Rose sighed and leaned her head up against his chest for a moment and felt the beating of his hearts against her forehead.

The Doctor relaxed for what felt like the first time in years.

"Oh, Rose," he whispered into her hair.

She pulled away. "So where am I, then?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"I'm obviously not with you. Do I at least get to stay with you for a while?"

"You know I can't tell you that, either."

She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you miss me?"

The Doctor stood up straighter. "Rose Tyler, if you think for even a moment that I don't miss you every second that I'm not with you, you are absolutely mad."

She gave him a tight smile. "That must be hard."

"You, Rose Tyler, are very, very happy. That makes me life a lot easier."

"Happy without you? You must be the mad one."

The Doctor adjusted his bow tie. "Mad man with a box. That's me, alright."

"You're not traveling alone, are you? You've got someone with you? You need someone to keep you in check."

"So I've been told! Countless times, now, actually. But yes, yes I have someone with me. People, actually. A right nice married couple. Well, _he's_ nice," the Doctor amended. "She's…fiery."

Rose smiled. "Good. She'll keep you in line, then."

He laughed. "Yeah, she does that."

Rose felt a familiar tugging sensation in her chest. "Oh no."

The Doctor started. "What it it? What's wrong?"

"I can feel the dimension cannon start to pull me back. I've only got a few more minutes. Dammit. But I've finally found you!"

The Doctor shook his head. "Not properly. Not yet. But you will. Best not mention this meeting to past me, by the way. Wouldn't want to cause a paradox. I'm not sure I was actually supposed to meet you today, but I saw you right in front of me…I could hardly do _nothing_. But then again, you could've met me here and never told me because here I am asking you not to. Yes, that should work. Best not to say anything."

Rose nodded. "I'm about to leave, I think."

The Doctor smiled sadly. "As you should, I suppose."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I miss you so much," Rose said desperately. "Right here and now I miss you, and wherever I am in the future, I know I miss there, as well."

The Doctor's eyes stung with tears he did his best to blink away, and Rose sniffled quietly.

"Go on, then," he spoke. "Go on and be happy."

Rose reached forward and pulled him into a hug.

"Rose Tyler," he breathed.

He felt her arms tighten around for a fraction of a second, but then she was fading away. With a second, she had disappeared from his arms.

And once again, she was gone.


End file.
